This invention relates to a worktable, particularly an office desk, having a table top which is adjustable as to height and angle of inclination. The table top is supported on four vertically adjustable columns. The two columns of the pair of front columns and the pair of back columns are commonly adjustable in guide means installed in the table frame.
A worktable of this general type has been disclosed in German Patent DE-PS No. 64 229. In the table of this patent, the support columns are in the form of threaded shafts operated by a crank which is normally in operative engagement with all threaded shafts by means of gears. If the table top is not to be raised or lowered equally in the front and rear, the drive mechanism may be disconnected from the pair of columns in the front so that the drive action is exerted only on the pair of columns in the rear and the table top can be raised or lowered in the rear only.
In a worktable disclosed in German Patent DE-PS No. 28 46 223, the columns and their guides are in the form of threaded shaft-running nut combinations and are operated by electric motors. Each of the front and rear threaded shaft-running nut mechanisms is provided with an electric drive motor of its own, and the drive motors are coupled in an electric circuit by two push buttons in a manner such that actuating the first of the two push buttons causes the table top to be raised and actuating the second push button causes the table top to be lowered. A simultaneous actuation of both of the push buttons effects a raising of the table top in back and at the same time a lowering in front. The drive mechanism for this worktable is of considerable complexity and a change in inclination of the table top, for example, an adjustment toward a smaller angle of inclination, requires the table top to be moved first into the lower or upper end position of a pair of columns before it can subsequently be raised or lowered.